


[Podfic] Bread and Wine and Curry Once a Week

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angelo's, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Milk, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Relationship Advice, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Smut, Texting, We need milk, saltimbocca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not agitated. I'm just tired of it. The insinuations, the comments, that I have no... no interest in relationships, or sex."</p>
<p>    "Oh. So you do, then?"</p>
<p>    "Maybe."</p>
<p>    "Which? Relationships, or sex, or both?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bread and Wine and Curry Once a Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bread and Wine and Curry Once a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528148) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Bonus podfic! I read this, loved it, and knew straight away that I wanted to podfic it. Luckily, the lovely cwb had no objections so...here you go. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Grateful thanks to cwb for permission to podfic.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Bread and Wine and Curry Once a Week: available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cb7x7tibkb46twq/Bread_and_Wine_and_Curry_Once_a_Week_-_cwb.mp3) on MediaFire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/bread-and-wine-and-curry-once-a-week) on Soundcloud.


End file.
